As the bandwidth of networking systems continues to increase, a desire to perform bulk-data transfer operations also increases. However, in traditional networking systems, the underlying operating system typically has a limited capability for efficiently handling bulk-data transfer operations. For example, a traditional paradigm of networking systems has been to provide a network throughput that is correlated to an underlying host processor speed, e.g., 1 megabit per second (Mbps) network throughput per 1 megahertz (MHz) of processor speed. Although such paradigms may have been sufficient in the past for low-bandwidth network environments, they are not adequate for current high-bandwidth network environments, wherein bandwidths can be specified in units of gigabit per second (Gbps). Such high-bandwidth network environments create a tremendous overhead processing cost for the traditional networking systems.
In view of the foregoing, a need continually exists for improvements in technology associated with networking system design/implementation such that high-bandwidth networking capability can be more fully utilized, particularly when performing bulk-data transfer operations.